Enemy Base
.jpg| }} |} |hp=5926430|def=1510|coin=249|esk=67}} |hp=6031250|def=1830|coin=249|esk=52}} |} : Darn it! It's so tight. I can't even summon the heroic spirits! : I wonder how Jinnie is now... The Summoner looked around and tried to figure out how to escape. A flash of inspiration emerged suddenly as he stared at the iron wall - The Summoner gathered magic power on his fingers and kept casting weak attacks against the wall. The wall split open with a sharp edge. The Summoner carefully used the edge to cut off the ropes on his hands and legs. : 'I have to get out.' It was noisy outside the iron walls. Intuitively, the Summoner thought it would be too dangerous to break the wall to get out directly. At that moment, a gust of wind came from the above. The Summoner looked up and found a gap there. It was the only way in and out. : It seems I can get out from here! The Summoner conjured a heroic spirit with wings and then grabbed its shoulder to fly through the entrance. They looked around carefully and found no trace of enemy. The Summoner opened the lid and went on an adventure to the unknown... 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner found this place familiar. It seemed like he had been here before, but he simply could not remember the details. The Summoner cautiously explored the area and the place was full of toys. They were bizarre - just like those toys that had attacked the humans in the train station. While he was finding a way out, the Summoner got caught by a patrolling toys! Weird Toy: Discovered...an intruder...! : Darn it! They're annoying! The Summoner escaped right away. However, the jingle of the toys was getting louder and they were getting closer and closer. }} |hp=100|def=10|coin=5123|escape=1|esk=1013}} |} : 'So the monsters were actually turned from humans! Clara kept us away from the rain because she didn't want us to turn into them, buy why? What is she planning?' The Summoner accidentally dropped an object and drew Clara's attention! She stepped closer to where the Summoner was hiding, who nervously held his breath to avoid being caught...As Clara neared the junk, a toy came and said: Broken Toy: Clara! That girl is gone again! : ...Alright, let's go get her now. As they left and shut the door, the Summoner finally felt relieved. He came out of the junk and walked to the magic circle. It was an unknown power filled with an enormous and alien energy. The Summoner tried to touch the circle, but it was protected by a strong magic barrier. Therefore, he left it and continued to try find the way out. : I can feel that guy is nearby... 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner kept exploring but he still had not found the exit yet. At this moment, somebody started crying tragically nearby. The Summoner headed in its direction and found the girl who he had met at the landfill before - Stith! }} |hp=4302580|def=730|coin=902|esk=45}} |hp=7148590|def=550|coin=902|escape=2|esk=50}} |hp=4271690|def=690|coin=902|esk=604}} |} : Stith? Why are you trapped in here? : I... : Fear not. Let's escape together! The jingle of toys was everywhere. The Summoner held Stith's hand and fled before the toys discovered them. Staying hidden at a corner of the corridor, they patiently waited for the toys to leave before continuing to try find an exit. Holding Stith's hand, the Summoner noticed that she was stone-cold. Her hair was dripping and her body was trembling. The Summoner have her a hug, which shocked Stith. : Why...are you doing this? : Do you feel warm now? : Why are you so kind to me? : I don't really need a reason. The Summoner gave her a sincere smile. Stith did not respond but lowered her head and whispered to herself. Her voice was too soft to be heard. The two rested for a while. After the Summoner and Stith made sure there was no toy soldiers outside, they continued to find a way out... 【Meet BOSS】 It had been quite a while since they started exploring the place. The Summoner began to become familiar with the interior structure if the building. As they advanced furthur, they saw a lot of shabby toys ahead of them! The Summoner suggested Stith should take an alternative route. Just when the Summoner thought they could escape successfully, Stith accidentally knocked over an object in the corridor, which created a huge noise that drew the toys' attention! : Don't just stand there! Run! 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner ran away with Stith immediately. However, more and more toys came after them... : How come all the doors are locked!? The Summoner and Stith ran to the end of the corridor. There was only one door left and they had no place to hide. : Darn it! It's locked! I will not die in here, nor get killed by the toys! The Summoner went all out to break into the iron door! Bam! The door finally opened. The Summoner was about to go in, but Stith grabbed his hand tight and stood still instead - : What is the matter, Stith? We're almost...there... The Summoner turned around and looked at Stith, who was shrouded with a bizarre power. Her face became ferocious... }} to retreat 1 times|to unlock No Way Out}} zh:敵人的基地